The beguining
label begining: scene bg forest y "So Thirsty, Can't walk another step." y "And the hunger..." "..." y "I can not remember the last time I had somthing to eat." "..." y "Am I going to die here? Never to know love..." y "All alone out in th-the..." "..." y "Need..." y "Rest..." "..." scene bg black "*Thud*" show gameover with dissolve y "No no no no!" y "Hold on a minute." y "I cannot just die there, then what about the rest of the game?" "..." scene bg black with eraze y "Better..." #pouse 0.3 scene bg room with dissolve "Morning light is shining through the window." "I feel the comfort of a soft bed underneath me, but I have no memory of how I ended up here." "I can only guess someone brought me here then?" show h normal with dissolve h "My, thats one nasty bump you have on your pritty little head." y "Hmmm...?" h "She's waking up, you feel okay sweete?" y "Whe... Where am I?" h "You are at the \"the Gate\", the finest inn and pub in the realm." h "I found you in the \"black woods\". Walking about on your own, a very n00b'ish mistake I must say." y "Noob? Wha..." "..." y "...may I kindly ask, who are you?" $ h = "Paladin" #Shiro Honoroso h "That would be the owner of this establishment. People call me \"Paladin\". But you may call me darling fair lady, and you are?" y "Ehm..." y "I..." "..." y "...I don't know. I can't remember." h "Maybe you hur your head more then I first thought. It seems you have amnesia." y "Animation?" h "Haha, no amnesia. Memory loss in other words." h "Not to worry, I've meet tons of people that don't rememberd who they where, and it was not that bad actually." h "In the hero buissnis, you wouldent belive how many loose thair memmory from time to time." y "Can't we do something about it?" h "No health potion in the world for that." h "Also, It's one of the few things that is aparently thats still hardest to cure, even with magic." y "Then, I'm stuck like this?" h "No need to panick, or cry. The memmories should appare again in time, as long as you don't push to hard on the matter." h "Anyway, a cutie like you should be fine. I'm sure it will ware of soon." "*Blush*" y "...Thanks." h "Well, you may not remember, but I should have something to call you." h "What would you say about Zink?" y "Eh..." menu: "I'ts lovely": $ y = "Zinc" y "It's a lovely name." "I rather be called": $ y = renpy.input("I rather be called.") or "Zinc" h "Sure, thats a nice name!" h "Well then %(y)s, It's nice to meet you." y "It's a pleasure." "*Sound of stomach growling." h "You look like you could do with some food. Rest here in bed and I will get some for you." y "Ah! Thank you..." h "No need, helping people is what I do." scene black with fade(2.0) scene bg inn with fade(2.0) y "Whow! This place looks amazing." y "And here are so many people." h "Good morning sleepy head." y "I feel bad for taking sutch advatedge of your hospitality." y "And I have no way of paying you." h "No problem at all, we advetures need to look out for each other." y "Adventurer?" h "I asked around sense yesterday. No one remember to have met you." h "Buuut, from your apparence, that I found you in the forest and the fact almost enyone coming here is for one reason only." h "This town is more or less in the middle of nowhere, and exept for the ocational traveler and salesman, only adventurers come here." h "After all, it's the most dense spawning point in the area." y "I almost followed you untill the end part. Spawning point?" h "Haha, I forgot that you have no memory of this." h "Spawning point is where the monsters come from. Or rather, where they apare. We are not exactly sure of where they come from." h "Places like dungeons and the \"dark forest\" is like a breathing nest for criters worth experience" y "I see..." h "Not following at all are you?" y "Well, you say that I could have been atacked by a monster, that's what made me lose my memory?" h "Probably." h "Well anyway, I wonder what you plan to do from now on?" y "I have not relly tought about it." y "But the way your talking about it, adventuring sounded kind of fun." h "I'm happy to hear that. I wanted to ask you if you are intrested to join me and my crew." h "We could use a little fresh blood seins our priest left us." y "What happened?" h "He said he wanted to retire, unusuall for his age, but I'm not going to pry." h "His loss and your chanse, so, what say you?" menu: "Yes": pass "No": "Oy! We already did the early game over joke, just get on with it." y "That sounds cool, I would be honored to join you." h "Teriffic! I will make it oficiall then." h "But for the moment, you are only at level one I guess. In fact I don't even know your class yet?" y "You lost me again..." h "Sorry, adventurer lingo, you will lern it in a jiffy." h "Levels is a way to measure how strong and skillfull you are. the higher level the beter." h "Class on the other hand is somewhat like a hero profession." h "For example a mage or cleric can heal, a rouge disarms traps and a warrior shelds his allies." y "I see." y "Though I don't realy know my class myself." h "Well, you could just pick any class you want realy as you are starting of from scratch." h "Or I could give you a personality test to see what souits you best?" y "Let's see..." menu: "The test sounds good": y "I like to try the test." h "Sure, lets start with something simple" $ clas.append("warrior") "I just pick something": menu: "Warior": y "I want to be a warior" $ clas.append("warrior") "Mage": y "I want to be a mage" $ clas.append("mage") "Cleric": y "I want to be a cleric" $ clas.append("cleric") "Rouge": y "I want to be a rouge" $ clas.append("rouge") "Bard": y "I want to be a bard" $ clas.append("bard") "Maybe you could pick for me?": h "Sure" h "For someone new a warrior is always simple to play." "Play?" $ clas.append("warior") h "So, a %(clas)s. That always come in handy." h "Well, thats a start. Now you just need some starting gear and your ready to start grinding." y "Grinding?" h "Term for doing repettetive taskts to quickly gain level." y "Sounds tedious." h "Don't worry, you can take your time. We still miss some of the keys for the four-man dungeons we want to visit." y "I don't really follow..." h "No need, just take your time." h "First you need your starting gear, go to the second hand shop down the street and by some." h "The owner's name is \"Stabby\". Tell her I sent you." h "Take these with you." "You got a nifty 100 silver!" y "I can't take this!" h "No problem, you can pay me back later when we have clered our first dungeon together, just see this as a investion." y "I-I guess..." h "Now here is an Idea!" h "Every adventurer worth his salt have to do some quests." y "Quests?" h "It's a kind of lofty goal that you are to atcheve in order to gain money and XP." y "XP?" h "Experience Points. It's a mesurment system that alows you to keep track on what you learn." h "It's just like farenhigth or centimeters or anything along thoes lines." y "Sounds kind of sketchy at best." h "You will understand in due time." h "Now, your first quest will be to meet with the other party members." y "That sounds a little easy?" h "We all have to start to crawl befor we walk." h "Aslo, you schould familiriase yourselfe with the soroundings." h "Here is a map of the town and a jurnal." y "what's with the jurnal." h "I belive it is wise for any good adventurer to have writen down all he is to do as well as what he has done." h "For example, if you had have a jurnal before, your memory problem would not have been so grate." h "You would just have to read your old jurnal and seen what you used to do." y "Can't argue with that I guess..." h "Precissly, and if you want to read what you have to do, you just have to press the button here on the side panel" #$ questlist.append("q1") h "You can also press the \"j\" button." y "Wha..." y "J?" h "Or j." y "..." "Press the J button." #jurnal opens (tutorial) "What the hell was that about?" h "Anyhow... The other two should be in the city." h "This Inn here is our \"base\"." h "You will be abel to live and eat here as a special benefit for being a party member." y "Whow! Thats really generus of you." h "If you want to rest and \"save\" your game you can come here..." y "Save my... game?" h "...yea." "He really like to say weird and made up things doesn't he?" h "I don't know what all that mumbo is, but it's somthing I have to tell all new adventures." h "decreed by the king and all, but don't ask me what it mean." "No, I'm sure your just doing it to confuse me." y "Any more things you \"need\" to tell me?" h "...Nope, thats all." y "..." h "But I have loots of old \"war\" stories if your intrested." h "I will think of some untill your back." h "The other two members are the blacksmith and Potion maker, you should visit their shops and introduce yourself." h "And don't forget to pick up your gear from the item shop." h "Good luck!" y "Thank you." "It is with some unease I leave the inn and head out into the village." *Inn *Item Shop *Bathouse *Castle (you are not let in) *Potion shop *Dojo *Smith After visiting the allocated places there is to begin with, you are then free to explore. game continues > Chapter 1